


ASOIAF Ficlets

by JonsaInTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Drabbles, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonsaInTheNorth/pseuds/JonsaInTheNorth
Summary: A collection of short fics and drabbles written on tumblr.Ships labeled in chapter titles; I multiship so please don't bash anyone else in the comments.If you'd like to see a prompt filled or have a request, feel free to send one to my tumblrask box.Jon/Sansa: 1,2,3,4, 12, 13, 14Dany/Sansa: 5Jon/Sarella: 6Arianne/Viserys: 7Rhaenys I/Visenya I: 8Elia/Lyanna: 11Non-ship:Jon & Aegon & Rhaenys: 9Jon & Lyanna: 10





	1. [Jon/Sansa] A Familiar Scene

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of these were posted in 2016 and 2017 but I deleted my tumblr and AO3 for a while. I'll be updating and posting as I edit them, as well as any other ~500 or less fics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr seethes against Sansa's rebuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in August 2016 and was wildly happy when part of it came true in the series. I've done mild edits since.

Petyr's eyes were only for her until hers were for someone else. Then, he gazes only at the prospect of vengeance against another Tully love who spurned him. How dare they think themselves better then him, those red-haired beauties? Do they think a pretty face and historic name makes them higher than him? Lysa saw the truth, that his mind was greater than any other, and but for her dowdy demeanor and annoying behavior, he may have had her. 

But now, he dreams of his sweet revenge. Petyr tastes it in every bite of every meal as he watches Sansa at the high table, smiling at comments made by her now-cousin. The others in this castle do not find this behavior strange, the love between the pair incestuous or horrifying. To think, this little bastard boy, son of a dead prince and whorish, wild girl, acts like he  _deserves_ Sansa's praise and adoration. The nerve!

His thin smiles tightens when Sansa sets a gentle hand on Jon's forearm. They rise together and she exits the great hall at the King's side. Petyr follows them shortly after into the godswood, watches as they sit and pray in silence.

"My love." He steps from his place among the trees toward Sansa.

Jon's eyes flicker to him and he crosses his arms over his chest. "Why do you disturb our peace, Littlefinger?"

Petyr wants to smack the raised eyebrow and pursed lips right off of Jon's face. How dare the insolent boy presume to question the advisor who saved him? "To see Sansa. I hoped we may go for a walk."

"Not now, Lord Baelish." Her whole body stiffens beneath his gaze, and he can't bear the string of slights- her cousin's insolence, calling him Baelish, the way she avoids him at every turn.

"I insist." Petyr takes her hand and strokes it with his fingers.

"I'd rather not." She says, but her eyes flicker to Jon. Petyr yanks her up so she is firmly against her body.

"It will only be a few moments in the clear air of the godswood. What difference is it if you sit here or walk with me?" He loops her arm through his, and sets his hand solidly over hers. "Join me."

Sansa tugs away, willfully disobeying him when he always had a hold over her in the past. Suddenly, the King pulls him away from her and Petyr's back collides with something hard.

"You think yourself worthy of her, Littefinger?" Jon growls, pressing Petyr's body against the wall of the tree. "You aren't worth the ground she treads upon, let alone her person."

"And you think you are?"

The fist presses harder against his neck, so that Petyr can barely breath. 

"I know I'm not." Petyr falls to the ground as Jon steps back. "Leave Winterfell. Leave the wolfswood. Leave the North entirely. If you're here when I wake, I'll kill you myself. For all your slanders against Lady Catelyn, the death of Lysa Arryn, and all your sins against the Houses Stark and Tully, I banish you. And if you even think to touch Sansa again-"

"How?" He stutters, bewilderment crossing his mind. All these secrets, they kept between them. H _ow could this boy-man know_?

"You think I didn't tell him? He would never hurt me, not in the ways that you have, and hidden it." She stands behind Jon, setting a delicate touch against his arm. "You destroyed my family. Begone, now, or I may take up the sword myself." 

Jon takes her hand and they leave Petyr there, withering in the thought of a familiar arm pressed against his throat and a similar red beauty stolen away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can hit me up at [tumblr](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com) for more ASOIAF speculation and GOT fun. I also take prompts in my [ask box](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/ask/).


	2. [Jon/Sansa] Tempered in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon works to forge his sword; Sansa helps him.

Lightbringer is tempered in death but forged for life.

Lady Brienne would never forgive herself. As she stood by the river, imploring the Blackfish to go to his niece, the Lannisters and Freys fell upon them.

It was some Frey, she could not tell which, who took her sword and ran it through the Blackfish. He died defending his home, going down like a warrior of old. There would forever be songs of that day.

They captured Brienne and Podrick, hid them in a darkened tent. Jaime Lannister ordered their release the moment he found out. He returned Oathkeeper to her, thankfully cleaned of the Blackfish’s blood. 

But water was not enough to bring the sword to burn.

They found Tommen Baratheon, his body cold, dead at his own hand. The sword he inherited from his brother, Widow’s Wail, was clutched in his stiff fingers. The lions’ rubies eyes dripped with his blood.

His mother had turned as cold and dead as her legacy. Cersei Lannister brought the world to burn for her own folly. Her wails were made of fire, and she would have the sword thrown into the bottom of the seas. 

Tyrion is the one who sends it North, back to its rightful house. This sign of goodwill was happily received, as was the gifted food and workmen.

The two swords are together once more, but a lion’s heart was not sufficient.

Sansa stared at Ice reforged, her heart beating heavily in her chest. Gone were the gaudy Lannister embellishments. All that remained was steely strength and a handle wrapped in sturdy leather, a sword made for the true battlefield against the fields of undead men and icy warriors of old. 

She ran a finger along it, the Red Woman’s story echoing in her head. If this was in vain, it would be a terrible mistake. But she believed in Jon, their promised hero, just as she believed there was some good in the world left to protect.

Sansa raised the heavy sword up in her hands, barely able to hold it on her own. She took one last, sweet breath of life, and plunged Ice into her breast. 

“Jon.” She whispered his name. His face contorted in a horrible expression as he caught her body. He had not expected this.

“What have you done?”

“Watch over them.” And then, she was gone.

With that loving sacrifice, Ice began to glow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and come fangirl about GOT and ASOIAF with me on [tumblr](http://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/).


	3. [Jon/Sansa] The Taste That Your Lips Allow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble based on "Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran.

This is wrong, wrong, wrong, he thinks, as he holds her in his arms and dreams of the taste of the lips. 

Jon was too deep in his cups that night when he came to Sansa’s door. She was not expecting him, but she was ready for him. She has been ready for so long to hold him, her brother-king-cousin, to feel his touch with more than their gentle kiss. 

They both know that this between them is craven and depraved, but they have dreamed of each other since their kiss in the godswood, a moons turn ago, with the snow falling around them and the winds howling between them. An accident, or so he thought, troubled and dazed, until her looks began to linger and sudden touches came more suddenly.

Sansa looks up into his eyes, and Jon is quick to connect his lips to hers. The door closes behind him, quickly, quickly, quickly. She still tastes the same, of juniper and winter, warmth and home. He pulls her closer as he struggles to hold his balance. He is drunk on her.

She leans against him, but then pulls him back towards her bed. Their kiss deepens, and he falls, not gently or carefully, but fully ready for her to be his in any way he can have her. As icon, as queen, as wife, as sister- he will have Sansa and no gods can break this, even if they call it sin.

They disappear in knowing one another, forgetting the world that would call them wrong, hoping only for the other one to hold on for a moment longer.

Sansa loves Jon, and he loves her. Here, they are finally, freely, truly one mind, one body, one spirit. Jon holds on for life and reason, feeling the curve of her hips and the softness of her shoulder. She pulls off his shirt, greedily feeling the warmth of his skin. 

There are no words said between them, no names and no professions of feelings, and none are needed because they both know. They say what they want with touches and moans and gasps, say how they feel with the tightening of their hands and the fervor and heat in their kisses.

Jon loves her, will marry her, will keep her close and protect her, but for now the others in the North must learn to see him as her cousin, not as her bastard brother. Until then, he will shield her from the hatred of the spiteful world with only the love he bares her and the kisses he gives her, and they will be one from now until the end of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can hit me up at [tumblr](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com) for more ASOIAF speculation and GOT fun. I also take prompts in my [ask box](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/ask/).


	4. [Jon/Sansa] Lovingly Devoted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What about a prompt where Sansa is heavily pregnant and Jon follows her around to make sure she's okay even if that drives Sansa crazy?
> 
> From: Anonymous

 

What about a prompt where Sansa is heavily pregnant and Jon follows her around to make sure she's okay even if that drives Sansa crazy?

It started out simple enough, with calm foot massages before their solar's hearth and mugs of water in the night. It was nice to have extra help on the stairs, especially once her belly grew larger than her head, and the extra lemon cakes were never amiss. But once Jon decides to hide her embroidering needles so she won't stab herself, Sansa decides she's had it with his antics. Not only is she dexterous enough that she hasn't hurt herself while sewing since she was eight, but there was no possible way she'd hurt the babe while sewing. 

Jon comes to the council chamber a few minutes late, slinking in behind her. He freezes when he bumps the backside of her chair, and all their advisors turn their heads sharply up from the issue they are discussing.

"Are you alright?" He sets a hand on Sansa's shoulder, and his eyes search her face.

He is met with her iciest glare. "Sit down."

Lyanna Mormont seems to find him particularly bemusing, and barely contains her smile behind her hand.

After the meeting, Jon nearly carries Sansa out of the chamber. He should be heading to meet with Lord Giantsbane, but instead he escorts her all the way to the ladies' chamber. Jon helps her settle in her chair, then looks about the room.

"Can I get you your project, love?"

"You may, although it might be difficult for me to finish the babe's blanket without anything to stitch with." She raises a slim eyebrow and Jon has the decency to turn bright red.

"I thought-"

"I want my needles back, Jon. All of them." Her tone is dark. Sansa is working on projects all for their child, tunics and small cloaks and hats and blankets, all of which need to be finished. She does not like being separated from her task.

"Even the big one?"

"Especially the big one."

Jon pulls them out from his back pocket, and leaves his lady wife before her comrades can come and laugh at his behavior. He is still just as attentive that night, although a bit quieter. Sansa nestles into his side in their great bed, her head pressed against his chest.

"Are you alright, love? Do you have everything you need?" He asks, running his hands softly over her hair.

"Yes, Jon." She mumbles, ready for bed. A sharp wetness suddenly emerges beneath her. Sansa sits up immediately. "No, Jon."

Her husband's face flashes. "What is it?"

"Get the maester. The babe is coming." Her voice is calm, which seems to startle Jon into action.

It is hours later, hours of Jon carrying hot water from the fire to the maester's side, hours of Jon holding her hand, hours of Jon wiping sweat from her brow, when he catches their son. Jon sets the boy in her arms.

"Hello, Torrhen." She whispers, quietly, and runs her finger across his dark, brooding brow. When Torrhen emits a piercing wail, Jon immediately sits up despite how tired he appears.

"What's wrong? What does he need?" Sansa begins to laugh as Jon stands and frantically glances about the chamber. "Sansa, what should I do now?" 

She finally sees why others were so amused by all that he has done for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can hit me up at [tumblr](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com) for more ASOIAF speculation and GOT fun. I also take prompts in my [ask box](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/ask/).


	5. [Dany/Sansa] Not-So-Unrequited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dany/Sansa not-so-unrequited love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for my [100 words for 100 followers celebration](http://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Dany stares down the length of the great hall at the throne that will soon be hers. She shivers, nervous in a way she never was, not even while battling the Others. “I’m scared.”

Sansa grabs Dany’s hand, sending gooseprickles up her arms. “There’s nothing to be scared of. You’re Daenerys Targaryen, and soon you will be queen.”

Ice and fire they are, a perfect inverse of one another: Dany with her white braids and red coronation dress, Sansa with braids like fire and grey-white gown. Sansa smiles softly and Dany bites her lip to stop imagining all the things she wants to do to her Northron lady-in-waiting. “I’m scared of doing this alone.”

“What?”

“Ruling.” Dany is a conqueror made, but ruling a kingdom is different. What’s to say she’ll succeed in seven kingdoms, when she had failed so badly in Meereen?

“You won’t be ruling alone. You have me by your side.” Sansa presses her lips to Dany’s, quick and gentle and sweet, and pushes her forward. “Now go and claim our kingdom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and come fangirl about GOT and ASOIAF with me on [tumblr](http://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/).


	6. [Jon/Sarella]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jon Snow/Sarella Sand. Touring the famous sites of King's Landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for my [100 words for 100 followers celebration](http://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

One bastard pulls another through the streets of King’s Landing, guiding Jon along the Street of the Sisters towards the crumbled, blackened ruins of the dragonpit. Sarella speaks quick, sharing the history of the massive structure, until they come to the end of the row.

“You know so much.” Jon murmurs, just as much in awe of the breadth of her mind as the size of the pit. His gaze should be on the site, but he only wants to look at her. A blush blooms beneath her light-brown skin and she smiles sweetly.

“I don’t know enough.” She smiles. “I don’t know how they kept their dragons in Valyria, if they kept them at all. Or who designed the dragonpit, or why they chose this stone, or - ”

Jon pulls her in and kisses her. He cannot give her the knowledge, but at least he can give her all his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can hit me up at [tumblr](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com) for more ASOIAF speculation and GOT fun. I also take prompts in my [ask box](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/ask/).


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi I was wondering if you could do a Drabble of Arianne/Viserys, he goes Dorne instead of Pentos for all the better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for my [100 words for 100 followers celebration](http://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

In the watergardens, one little boy looks like any other. Yes, his eyes are purple and his hair stark white, but the little Sand blends in with all the rest. He plays in the water with his sister and his friends, and when the evening grows chilly they retire within the walls of the palace to cuddle before the fire.

“Vis,” Arianne says while the baby sleeps, “will we be friends forever?”

“Of course.” She rests her head on his shoulder. “Forever and ever and ever.”

He cannot imagine a world without Arianne, her smile and her friendship and her love. Leaving Dany beneath the blanket, the two  to hide beneath Prince Doran’s desk eating candied oranges under they’re sick, talking and laughing the whole night through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can hit me up at [tumblr](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com) for more ASOIAF speculation and GOT fun. I also take prompts in my [ask box](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/ask/).


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rhaenys I/Visenya I. Visenya dresses up as more elaborate and over the top male lovers to visit Rhaenys. Smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for my [100 words for 100 followers celebration](http://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Each costume came more elaborate. The first time she entered her sister-wife’s room, she came simply as a serving boy beneath a green cloak. But today Visenya finds her brother-husband’s scarlet coronation doublet and after braiding her hair out of  her face in his style, she sets his crown upon her head.

“Aegon, are you really back so soon?” Rhaenys asks, surprised to see her entering into the room. She gasps. “Visenya?”

Visenya smiles, nearly smirking, “I fooled you for a moment, though, didn’t I?”

Rhaenys rushes into her sister’s outstretched arms and catches her in a kiss. Where Aegon is all hardness, their wife is soft and gentle. Visenya bites at Rhaenys’ lips before pushing her towards the bed, ready to enjoy the rest of their night together as her husband, sister, and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can hit me up at [tumblr](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com) for more ASOIAF speculation and GOT fun. I also take prompts in my [ask box](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/ask/).


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Aegon VI, Jon, Rhaenys. Sibling bonding while growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for my 100 word drabbles for 100 followers celebration.

Rhaenys chased after her two younger brothers, dark hair flagging behind her like a war pennant.

“You can’t catch us!” Aegon taunted and grabbed Jon’s hand to pull him forward faster. As Aegon tugged, though, Jon went flying through the air and slid across the grass. He landed with a thunk, bouncing along the crest of the hill.

Rhaenys stopped, eyes wide in fear as Jon came to a still position at the bottom. Suddenly, Jon began sobbing.

“You hurt the baby!” She accused Aegon. Rhaenys ran over to Jon’s side, kneeling to gather the three-year-old in her arms to kiss his forehead.

“There, there.” Aegon pat his back from besides her with his little hands. “We’ll make you better Jon. Big brothers and big sisters protect the babies and we’ll protect you.”

“Forever and ever?” Jon looked up at them with his big grey eyes.

Aegn nodded with determination. “And ever.”


	10. Lyanna + Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lyanna Stark, Jon Snow Mother/Son fluff, modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for my 100 word drabbles for 100 followers celebration.

“Who is my father?” Jon asks, tilting his little head so his dark mop of curls fall to one side.

Lyanna’s heart stops. She’s been dreading this question for the last five years, ever since the day her son was born. She combs Jon’s hair to the side with her fingers. “Why do you ask, darling?”

“It’s almost father’s day. Everyone else at school was talking about crafts.”

“Mhm.” She swallows and pulls her son into her lap. “You know how Steffon has two daddies? And Obella and Loreza have two daddies and a mommy?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Some people only have one mommy or one daddy.” She smiles at her bright-eyed little man. 

“So I don’t have a daddy?” Jon frowns. Lyanna hopes he isn’t about to cry.

“Your daddy wasn’t a nice man. He left me all alone when I said I was going to have you. He left Aunt Elia, too, because he didn’t want her or your brother or sister.”

“Why would he leave us?” Jon stares at her with that brooding look in his face. “Did he not love me?”

“I don’t know if Rhaegar ever loved anyone, Jon.” She presses a kiss to her forehead. “But I’ll always love you to the moon and back.” 

Jon leans in and gives her a hug. “I don’t need him because my mommy loves them enough for anyone.”


	11. Elia/Lyanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark. Oberyn and Ellaria attempt to Lyanna into their bed when possessive and jealous Elia catches them and puts an end to their attempts.

“Queen Dowager suits you, Lyanna.” Oberyn says with a viper’s grin. “What will you do, now that you no longer need to serve as hostess for Rhaegar’s court?”

“If you’re looking for something to keep yourself … busy,” His paramour, Ellaria says, her voice as sweet as honey and her eyes lingering over Lyanna’s form, “I’m sure Oberyn and I can help.”

“We learned a new game recently, from Essos. Perhaps you’d like to come to our chambers and learn how to play?”

Lyanna blushes fiercely, still unused to the Dornish come-ons that she sometimes receives from his good brother. Before she can respond though, Elia is at her side and linking their arms together. Elia may not be a viper, but she is fierce as her touch is gentle. 

“Are you bothering my wolf, Oberyn?” Her words are biting and her hand sinks into Lyanna’s waist possessively. “What were they saying, sweet?”

“Something about a new game from Essos.” Lyanna smiles, feeling more confident with Elia at her side. She doesn’t mind toying with Oberyn and Ellaria when the teams are evenly matched.

Elia raises an eyebrow. “You dare suggest -”

“It’s called _cyvasse_. There’s many pieces, but I’m sure both our queens would do well.” Ellaria’s words bring out Oberyn’s loudest laugh. “Would you like to join us, too? I’m sure we can make it work as much for four as it does for two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! If you have a request, you can put it in my [tumblr ask box](http://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/ask).


	12. [Jon/Sansa] It's Not Proper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ❝ We both know it’s not proper to love me. ❞

"We both know it’s not proper to love me." Jon has said it time and time again, but Sansa does not care. He may be her (half)-brother, a Stark in all but name, but gods does she _want_ him: the taste of his lips against her own, the way he holds her late at night, the feeling of his bare skin against her own, how he looks at her as if she is the only one in the Great Hall- Sansa loves this man.

He growls his words at her as she pulls him into an alcove, pressing her body against his. “We shouldn’t do this.”

His hands wrap around her and pull her in, proving he does not truly believe he words they speak. Jon argues, “You deserve better.”

Sansa doesn’t think so. She barely deserves him, with his honor and kindness and bravery, with his gentle touch that gives a little harder in just the right way, just for her. Sansa loves Jon, and she is beyond caring what the rest of Westeros thinks about decorum and propriety.

“What will they say?” He says, in between rushed, hungry kisses.

“Damn them all to the Seven hells.” Sansa leans back and looks up at him. The vulgar words are sweet like sugar on her lips. “I’ve been proper all too long. And if I’m going to break the rules, it should be with you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, then come chat about ASOIAF/GOT with me on [tumblr](http://starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/).


	13. [Jon/Sansa] After Night Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ❝ If you love me don’t let go.❞

He needs Sansa like the crop needs rain, like a knight needs a sword, like horses need grass, like a Targaryen needs their dragon. She holds his soul together, keeping him from falling entirely apart when he wakes in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and tears from the memories that still haunt him.

Jon says the words softly, a brush of hair against her skin. “If you love me, don’t let go.”

She pulls him against her chest, fingers curling in his hair. Sansa presses her lips hard against his forehead before looking him in the eye. “I’ll always be here, I promise, I won’t leave. You won’t leave, either.”

The Dawn came, bright against the darkest winter, but there was still so much shade left in the hearts of the men who fought for the rest of the world. The night still haunts the souls of all, but the warriors especially. He looked into the eyes of the Others, saw the piercing blue that shattered ice and froze fire. Here in her arms there is warmth once more.

Sansa rocks him, holds him, loves him. Her kisses are sweet and light like a breeze, her touch delicate as a butterfly. She is strong when he is not, although no one would ever think it. She murmurs against his skin, over and over, words so reassuring he knows them as truth, “I love you, I’m here and I love you, oh my darling Jon, I love you...”

She is everything there is in this world, and all that can keep him in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, then come chat about ASOIAF/GOT with me on [tumblr](http://starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/).


	14. [Jon/Sansa] Her Broken Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ❝When I wake up I’m afraid somebody else might take my place.❞

Jon dreams of Sansa every night, happy and surrounded by children and flowers and songs. He knows these summer visions won’t be fulfilled until the winter ends and the sun shows itself again, but still he hopes for his wife to be only ever joyful.

He fights the darkness, the flaming sword in his hands shining just as bright as the burning fire in his eyes. They beat the Others back with dragons and black daggers. When the last man of ice falls and the light creeps over the horizon, Jon smiles for the first time since he left Winterfell all those moons ago. Finally, he can go back home to her now, and leave this nightmare that is his life.

Yet he returns broken and shattered. So many of his brothers-at-arms died; his aunt perished besides him. When he sees Sansa he collapses in a fit of flowing tears and shattered memories, shaking in her arms.

“I want you to be happy.” He tells her, over and over again. Happiness is not a gift he is sure he can give. Not while he is a broken man, and Jon is sure he will be a broken man forever.

But Sansa places her body flush against his, puts his hands across her rounding stomach. “I am.”

He presses kisses against her forehead, over and over, thankful for the joy she brings. Sansa loves him, the warrior of the Dawn, the prince that was promised, but most of all she loves her broken man. Jon is Jon and will love her always, and she will always love him. She tells him this and more, holding him tight in their bed.

They name their child after the fallen queen, and Jon wakes up to his beautiful wife at his side every morning all worries shot away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, then come to [tumblr](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com) for more ASOIAF speculation and GOT fun. 
> 
> I also take prompts in my [ask box](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/ask/).


	15. [Jon/Sansa] Unspoken Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ❝That’s not what I want at all.❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost from 2016/2017.

Sansa freezes, Jon’s words ricocheting in her mind. Her hand flies to her chest, scrunched in a fist. Her thoughts buzz, trying to piece together whatever he must mean.

“Then why mention the alliances at all?” Before this, in their council meeting, he declared that it was time to arrange and strengthen alliances with the North and their allies. Alliances were best cemented with marriages, and Sansa was a viable bride who, while soiled in the eyes of some, still came from an impeccable bloodline and was the closest tie to the King in the North’s throne. 

“Because we need to arrange and strengthen alliances with other lords. The Others come, and we need men and steel if we are to defeat them.” He sighs and runs a hand through his brown curls. Jon looks at her, eyes intense and dark. It’s as if she is the only star in the sky and he cannot look anywhere but at her. “I would never have you marry anyone you don’t want again, Sansa.”

“You’ll have to marry me to someone someday, Jon.” She looks to the ground. His words were kind and thoughtful, but he was naive if he believed she could live out all her days without wedding again. She was a young, noble woman in Westeros. Marriage would come, by choice or by force, but it would come and nothing could stop it. “But someday you will have a queen and she will run your keep and home. There will be no purpose for me here once that time comes.”

Sadness mars her features, because she cannot bare to think of the days when she will leave Winterfell, leave Bran and Arya. Leave Jon and her heart behind.

He does not respond, but simply grabs her hand. Jon holds it tightly between his own. “You could be that queen.”

“What?” She startles, unsure what he means. 

“Marry me.” Jon’s words are rushed, pouring out quickly. “Be my wife and queen. The lords cannot object- my claims to this crown are built on Ned Stark’s blood, but I am no more his trueborn son than I was before. You will strengthen my ties, guide our engagements with the South, sit upon the throne while I fight our enemies. It sounds insane, I know, but we _must_ try.”

“Jon-” She begins, but he starts up again.

“I know I’m no shining white knight from some song, but I love you, Sansa, I’ve known it for a while and I’ll know it all my days. I’m sure you could grow to love me to, with time. Say yes, please.” He squeezes her hand, and leans in so that their bodies just barely touch.

Sansa laughs before placing her hand on his cheek and kissing him. His mouth is sweet and soft and warm and lovely, all the things she thought it would be when she dreamt of him. She pulls back and laughs at his confusion. “I was going to say it, before you interrupted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, then come to [tumblr](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com) for more ASOIAF speculation and GOT fun. 
> 
> I also take prompts in my [ask box](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/ask/).


	16. [Jon/Sansa] Caught by the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ❝I send my best regards from the Seven Hells.❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost from 2017/2018.

Sansa hurriedly pulls the silk sheet up to cover herself, but Petyr has already seen the pale skin of her breasts. His eyes linger on the bare nakedness of her shoulders, a thin smirk on his lips. Jon, however, is quicker to react in anger than the temptress is. He rises from the bed flourishing Longclaw before him, totally ignores his open shirt to stare fire down on Petyr.

“You’ll meet me there, though, I suppose.” Petyr snickers, deep and bitter and angry, despite the pain building in his chest. Petyr thought he had her, he thought that Sansa was  _his_. She acted like it constantly, meeting him in private in the secluded godswood, eyeing him across Winterfell's Great Hall following any of her brother's proclamations, her disdain hidden to everyone except the one who knew her best. And today, when Jon announced his intention to meet the Dragon Queen in the south, her longing gaze had been filled with dread and her own readiness to act.

He thought that she meant to talk with him of taking over her birthright. Of ending the bastard's reign to claim a throne that was hers by right and honor. So Petyr had come here to Sansa's chambers in the hour of the wolf, in hopes of finalizing that sentiment. Of seizing the opportunity to cement the love between the two of them, the master and the protege he had guided in wrapping her brother around her little finger.

Instead, he finds her wrapped up with this King in the North, the one they should be replacing. “Your own _brother_.”

He can’t help the disgust in his voice, layered and thick. She isn't the type of girl to seduce a man to keep him in her thrall, she does not need a man in her bed to show that she will be an asset to him. She relied on gazes with Harry, sweet smiles and kind comments. So this must be willing, by _choice_ \- to have a bastard over  _him_! Sansa’s eyes harden at him even though she shakes in terror. The sheet slips from her fingers, revealing a small, supple breast and peaked nipple. Despite his revulsion, Petyr feels a pulling in his groin. Sansa scurries to cover herself again, stuttering all the while. “I-”

He does not let her speak.“At least when sweet Catelyn betrayed our love it was for her own betrothed, not some southron bastard. Choosing _honor_ and  _duty_ over our love.” He spits his words, then spits in truth. The phlegm lands on where Sansa's leg ought to be. Jon tries to lunge to her defense, but does not reach Petyr before Sansa is out of the bed and holding him back desperately, no longer caring for her semi-nakedness as she presses her bare skin to her brother's back. 

She whispers something in Jon’s ear, but all that Petyr hears is, “please.”

“What would good old, dutiful Ned Stark say, his precious daughter abed with his precious bastard? Where’s your honor now, oh great king?” He backs away towards Sansa’s door, shaking his head. There is amusement to be found here. They will destroy the world for him if they continue on this way, and Petyr will be king of the ashes after all.

“I have not dishonored her.” Jon growls, even as his arm wraps protectively around Sansa's waist. Even with one hand away, he holds the sword steadily. Jon pushes it forward and presses the tip into the base of Petyr's throat. “I want you out of Winterfell by dawn’s first light.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I was just on my way out. Enjoy watching the world burn, I suppose.” Peter’s cackle echoes down the halls for moments after, but eventually there is no noise but the hissing wind and the dangerous thoughts of whatever else may come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, then come to [tumblr](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com) for more ASOIAF speculation and GOT fun. 
> 
> I also take prompts in my [ask box](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/ask/).


	17. [Jon/Sansa] Be Only Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ❝ Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay. ❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost from 2016/17.

"Don’t marry her, Jon. You can’t seriously be considering this proposal.” Sansa’s eyes met his with her fiery disdain quite evident. Her lips pursed into a tight line when he failed to respond immediately. When flustered, her eyes went bright and her cheeks turned bright red like rose in full bloom. It was an appealing sight, except for the argument filling the space between them.

Jon ran a hand over his hair’s tight wolftail, mussing the edges. “Yes, No- I don’t know, Sansa. It’s a good arrangement, and we could use the dowry well for the repairs around the castle.”

“You’d hate her. She’d drive you mad.” She sighed, thinking back to Megga Tyrell’s flirtatious, loud personality. Despite her endless beauty and many talents as a lady, Megga would be ill-suited for her quiet, thoughtful Jon. And Megga would not thrive in the Northern realms, not with her love of flowers and poetry and gallantry. There would be no wedding tourney, for the Starks could not afford one. And certainly no flowers in the Glass Garden for many years; they needed the space for rows of herbs and vegetables to feed the castle. “And she’s only a Tyrell cousin. It can’t be much more than you would get for another bride.”

“Mayhaps.” Jon sat down at the head of the long table and glanced at the empty council chamber, chairs pushed back in their advisors hurry to vacate when Sansa had firmly, _loudly_  spoken out about the arrangement suggested from the Lord of the Reach.

Sansa took her seat to his right, and picked up a Stark soldier piece. She rolled it in her hands, staring at the grey-painted wolf head. Finally, she set it down in its place besides the castle walls. Her voice was soft and quiet as she spoke again. “And what would my place be here once you have a lady? Where would I go?”

“You would stay, of course.” There was no reason for her to go elsewhere.

Sansa looked up from the council table with eyes almost as blue as her sadness. “Jon, if you marry I can’t stay at Winterfell.”

“I’d never make you leave.” He breathed, hot air escaping his lungs. Jon set a hand on hers.

"But all the same, I'd have to. Your lady's place would be to take care of your castle and its people. She would feel too controlled with me there, watching, lurking, counseling you both."

Jon imagined Winterfell without Sansa. The castle would be greyer, the halls would be emptier, his life lonelier. She's all he has now. Even with a wife, she'd be all he had of his family. Jon stood and pulled Sansa to his arms, wrapping her like a blanket.“Stay here, with me. Don’t go. I need you, Sansa.”

“I can’t bear to see you be someone else’s.” She admitted, finally letting the truth come out. “Please don’t marry her.”

“I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, then come to [tumblr](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com) for more ASOIAF speculation and GOT fun. 
> 
> I also take prompts in my [ask box](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/ask/).

**Author's Note:**

> You can hit me up at [tumblr](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com) for more ASOIAF speculation and GOT fun. I also take prompts in my [ask box](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/ask/).


End file.
